In our daily life, terminals such as desktop computers, laptops, smart phones, tablet computers and the like have been widely deployed. Generally, these terminals adopt operating systems and third party applications running on the operating systems to provide services for users. Before a terminal could provide services to a user, the terminal should go through a procedure for starting the operating system.
Generally, the procedure for starting an operating system requires to go through the following steps: pressing a power button, running a startup bootstrap program, loading an operating system kernel, loading drivers, starting system services and third party applications and the like, and users expect operating systems to be started up as rapidly as possible to provide better user experience. Therefore, in the prior art, there are several methods for a terminal to accelerate the startup of its operating system, and one of these methods may include: system services and third party applications required to be started during the procedure of operating system startup are filtered and those that do not need to be started are forbidden so as to minimize the number of system services and third party applications required to be started in the procedure of operating system startup, and improve the speed of operating system startup.
However, in practice, many system services and third party applications are startup programs which are expected by users to be started during startup, i.e. users may wish to experience more rapid startup speed without forbidding some startup programs. The methods provided in the prior for accelerating startup of an operating system art can not fulfill such a requirement.